


Birthday

by princess_seb_hulk



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_seb_hulk/pseuds/princess_seb_hulk
Summary: Sebastian knows the best way to celebrate birthday's





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> A early birthday present for CustardCreamies :)

She wakes to the sight of Sebastian leaning on one side, watching her with a grin that could rival the Cheshire cat. "Good morning Schätzchen. Happy birthday!". She smiles, "thanks Seb". He pulls her closer, gently and kisses her, becoming more heated with every kiss. She runs her hand down his chest, but far too soon they are interrupted by the ring of Sebastian's phone. He pulls away reluctantly and checks who is calling him. "I'm sorry liebling it's Britta I need to take this. I'll be quick". She watches him as he gets out of bed, pacing the room whilst chatting animatedly in German. Sebastian leans against the window the morning sun illuminating the defined muscles of his abs. She watches him intently, enjoying not only what she sees, but also hearing his native language. Biting her lip she reaches down to touch herself. His accent has always turned her on and she can't help herself. She gently caresses herself imagining it was Sebastian touching her, gently moaning. She can see him delving his hands between her legs, moving them higher until his fingers work her into a perfection only he can manage. She's rubbing her clit harder now, wishing it was Sebastian's hand instead of her own. She bits her lip, trying to stop moaning his name aloud, not wanting to disturb him.

  
Lost in her thoughts it takes her a second to realise Sebastian has finished his call and is now staring her with an amused smirk on his face. "Enjoying yourself?" he laughs. "Yes, more if you came over here". He returns to her side, kissing her hot and needy, until she feels the need to breathe become overwhelming which makes her pull away.

  
He nips at her neck, knowing exactly what she wants to hear, so slips back into German when he speaks to her. "Herzchen, du liebst es, wenn Ich deutsch spreche". She moans loudly "Yes, Seb, yes" as he continues to kiss down her neck towards her breasts. He pauses at her nipples, taking the time to take each one in his mouth and suck hardly. She's moaning even louder now, loving the feeling of his mouth upon her harding nipples. He takes the time to lick down her stomach,"Du bist wunderschön". She places her hands in his hair, pushing down encouraging him to carry on. Running his hands down her thighs he feels her shake under his touch, "please Seb please". He teases the top of her leg with tiny kisses, getting close to touching her, but not giving her that satisfaction. She's desperate for his touch now, moaning for more.

  
"Du bist so nass für mich", he pushes a finger into her, enjoying as she buckles under his touch. He quickly adds a second finding the spot that makes her scream. He sets a brutal pace, seeking out her lips again to give her an equally as hard kiss. "Ich könnte über Pinguine sprechen und du würdest immer noch nass werden". She's on the verge of losing control when he pulls his fingers out, while he whispers "Ich will dich so hart ficken"

  
As she whimpers in desire, Sebastian claims her lips once more. He pushes into her giving her just a moment to adjust before he sets a hard pace. "Schrei für mich". She isn't far from falling over the edge, Sebastian can feel her hands desperately grabbing him trying to get to finally tip her over it. She's screaming now, "Fuck, yes, Seb, please" so he continues to torture her whispering endearments in German to her. Sensing her orgasm is near, he deliberately slows his pace, laughing as he hears her whine "Please". All it takes for her to come is hearing Sebastian say, "Komm zu mir" and as she screams his name, clenching around him, he follows with his own release.

  
Breathless they lay sated, enjoying the feeling of being close together. Sebastian gently strokes the side of her face. "Alles Gute zum Geburstage, Ich liebe dich". She sighs contently as she replies, "I love you too". The amused grin soon returns to his face as he tells her, "if you enjoyed that liebling, just you wait till you get the rest of your present"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't speak German so if anything's wrong let me know :)


End file.
